A close call
by Psyche3426
Summary: Roy's been hurt. Badly. Will Ed be able to save him in the end? Just a cute little one-shot. Fluff. Rated T 'cause they kiss. Thought I'd play it safe.


**Okay, so, this is my first. . .fine,_ second_ fic that I have posted, I don't count my first 'cause it sucked. A lot. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer : As much as I would love to, I sadly do not own FMA/B. **

**iOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOi**

_W-what happened? Where am I? It's so . . .dark._

'-AMNIT ROY, WAKE UP!'

_Who is that? I. . .I feel like I know that voice. . ._

'Roy, don't you dare die on me! I'm gonna. . .it's all. . .'

_Die? I don't think I'm dead. . .but it's so dark still. There's nothing here at all._

'Roy, please. . .please. . . you can't die. . .'

_Who is this? Are. . .are they crying? Why does it make me feel so. . .sad? _

Roy slowly forced open his eyes. The darkness surged around him, threatening to suffocate him. His loose white shirt slowly fluttered around him, forced to dance to non-existent music. He noticed that below the black pants that he wore he was barefoot. His raven eyes scanned the impenetrable darkness surrounding him. A jolt of sudden fear shot through him when, out of nowhere, the sound of someone sobbing echoed around him. After a minute he identified it as the same boy who he had heard earlier. As it continued he made out a string of words that was mixed in with the heart wrenching sobs.

'_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, just please don't leave me. I can't do this Roy, I can't lose you, please come back. I'm sorry. . .'_

Roy's heart twisted, recognising true despair as the mantra started again. He desperately wanted to help this person with every fibre of his being. So he concentrated on this mystery voice, willing himself to leave the darkness and go to him.

Ed caressed the pale face of the man who was pressed to his chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks and loud sobs ripped their way out of his throat. His hand rose to run trembling fingers through blood-matted raven hair, before carefully wiping a smudge of blood off of Colonel Roy Mustang's cold forehead. At the slight touch, the mere feel of Roy's cold lifeless skin, more tears burst out of dull gold eyes. Ed leaned down, touching his forehead gently on Roy's cheek, tears sliding down to dampen the collar of Roy's ripped blue military uniform. Ed clenched his fists, bunching them in Roy's uniform, pulling the bloodstained material up slightly. He turned so that his ear was resting against the spot just below Roy's jawline. He slumped when he heard no pulse, ready to give up hope and admit that Roy was. . .was. . .

'NO! You're alive, and you're going to wake up and come home and. . .and. . .'

'And what?'

Ed stiffened as the rough voice rang out from next to his ear. It couldn't be. . .could it? Ed focused on listening for a minute. It was weak, but definitely there. A pulse. Ed slowly raised his head, before molten gold found raven.

'Roy. . .'

It was barely a whisper, but Roy still heard it. One word filled with so much love.

'Roy. . .you. . .you IDIOT! How could you do this to me?'

Roy's eyes widened at Ed's reaction. He could only watch as Ed's beautiful eyes filled with more tears, and his voice got louder and louder.

'Do you k-know what I – what I went through? Thinking you were dead?' His voice dropped to a whisper and his eyes drifted down to Roy's chest.

'Do you know how much it h-hurt?' By now Ed's normally strong tone was wavering and shaking, threatening to crumble away at any second. And it was only a matter of time, really.

'You can't just go and – and. . .'

And that was it. Ed's throat involuntarily choked his next words and he threw his head down to Roy's chest, burying his face in the blue material, fists tightening until his knuckles were white. Ed breathed in shakily, soaking Roy's shirt with tears and getting blood in his golden hair. Roy just lay there, rubbing Ed's back and murmuring reassurances on his ear.

A few minutes later, Ed, face still hidden in Roy's shirt, let out a short laugh. Roy's eyebrows lifted up a little, before a small smirk graced his lips. Ed laughed again, before raising his head to look at Roy. His golden hair shone in the sun's light, eyes red and puffy from crying. He smiled at Roy, a smile that was so beautiful, and Roy leaned up and kissed him.

A short sweet kiss that was filled with love and a promise that neither of them would ever, ever leave the other again. Roy gently pulled away, smiling up at Ed, before Ed roughly pulled them together and crushed his lips against Roy's mouth. A little surprised, but wholeheartedly enjoying it, Roy ran his tongue across Ed's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Ed willingly deepened the kiss, only stopping when the need for oxygen overwhelmed them.

Breathing heavily, both men pulled apart, stared at each other, then laughed, but Ed's face scrunched up with worry when Roy winced at the pain in his chest.

'Shit, we need to get you to a hospital.'


End file.
